Begin Again
by Marauder Neyo
Summary: Fleur Delacour - a woman, a veela, meets up with Harry Potter - the new healer of Beauxbatons in a cafe. Will he also heal her heart?


**A/N: My first song-fic. I had to write it because Taylor Swift's Begin Again won't evaporate it of my head. It's about Harry and Fleur. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Search "Harry Potter" on Google and it will show you the author of the Harry Potter series. Do the same thing with "Begin Again" and just like ****_magic, _****the answers will appear.**

**Summary: Fleur Delacour - a woman, a veela, meets up with Harry Potter - the new healer of Beauxbatons in a cafe. Will he also heal her heart? From strangers, to Triwizard Tournament Champions, to acquaintances, to friends. Is that really just the end of their relationship?**

**_One-Shot/Song-Fic_**

* * *

**BEGIN AGAIN**

_Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels,_  
_but I do._

I need to forget about him. But how?

_Turned the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't get this song. But I do, I do._

I walked out of my family's house. It's a Wednesday, I'm in France, and today's my day-off. It would be cruel for me to pass an opportunity like this. I called Harry.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late,_  
_but you got here early and you stand and wave. I walk to you._

Harry had become a close friend since he was my ex-boyfriend's brother's bestfriend. Plus, he knew what being heartbroken meant. And being thrown together in a competition for survival that was called 'The Triwizard Tournament' and the whole war with Britain's Dark Lord pretty much helped.

_You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is. But I do._

We were in our favourite café - Café de L'Industrie. I met him again here in France after my break-up with Bill three days ago. Ginny and him tried dating again after the war, but the spark just wasn't there anymore. They stopped at it after two weeks. So here he is now - working as a healer. He is currently set in Beauxbatons since the latest healer passed away when she had a heart attack because her son was brutally murdered by a few rogue death eaters. Her son went to Britain as a back-up French auror during the war.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did._

This place is not that much crowded, so there's a more chance of privacy. Plus, us being in the muggle world is a major plus in it's own way.

_I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again._

I hadn't become this comfortable in ages - like all the problems in the world didn't dare try to come near my vicinity.

_He said he never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you;_  
_but I do._

James Taylor's lyrics to Fire and Rain are suddenly overpowering my mind. It reminds me of what I've been feeling lately: 'I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend.' I'm glad I still have my family, and Harry. I never wanted to be a veela. But if I hadn't become one, I probably would not have met this person sitting in front of me - making me smile.

_We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do._

"I had a crush on Hermione once. But Ron beat me to the punch," he admitted. He probably wanted me to feel at least a little better.

"And how did you feel?"

"Hurt. Like I wanted to punch Ron in the balls. But I didn't. He's still my bestfriend."

"You should've. And 'o knows? Maybe 'Ermione will dump 'im because 'e can't 'ave kids. Mainly because 'e can't ever be pregnant since 'e's a guy-" I gasped for emphasis "-'e is a guy, right?"

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did._

"Yes, he is a bloke."

"'Ow can you be sure? 'Ave you seen 'im completely naked?"

The grin was still on my face and he was chuckling.

"About a billion times."

"Ugh! Gross."

"What? You asked! Plus, it's true."

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._

Life as a veela has never been easy. It never was and it will never be. But this is what I am, and I am not going to complain anymore. As long as I have my family and Harry, I'm good.

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up. But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches. Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that. And for the first time, what's past is past._

The hurt I experienced when Bill cheated on me is still there. But it's almost gone. I haven't even thought about him while I was talking with Harry.

_Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._

This will just pass. Just another cycle in the life of a veela. Just another cycle in the life of a woman, a human being.

I will find my mate soon. But in the mean time, I have Harry.

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm up for any kind of reviews. By the way, I guess I have to explain why Fleur's English is getting better. I think it was once mentioned that Bill was teaching Fleur about it? So, this is the result. Her "H" hasn't changed, though. Mainly because I also didn't 'wanna change it. I like it so much.  
**


End file.
